The Fandom Games
by ShadowAuthor435
Summary: The Fandom Games were a morbid and brutal competition that took place only once. Two people were selected from twelve realms as tributes, who prepare for a week and then are sent into an outdoor arena to fight to the death.The last living tribute is declared the victor. Rated M for Graphic Death, Violence, and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On this very day, something new occurs. Something that has never happened before. 24 people have been taken from different realms and placed in a mansion. They are to train for one week and then be pitted against each other in a fight to death until there is only one tribute standing.

_**List of Tributes**_

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (from Harry Potter)_

_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (from Percy Jackson)_

_Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen (from the Hunger Games)_

_Edward Cullen and Bella Swan (from Twilight)_

_Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10)_

_Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick (from H2O: Just Add Water)_

_Rumplestiltskin and Belle (from Once Upon a Time)_

_Slade Wilson and Raven (from Teen Titans)_

_Adam Conant and Cassie Blake (from Secret Circle)_

_Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee (from Lord of the Rings)_

_Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell (from FullMetal Alchemist)_

_Aang and Katara (from Avatar: The Last Airbender)_

_**List of Game makers (Is on the list according to their enemies place)**_

_Lord Voldemort_

_Kronos_

_President Snow_

_Aro of the Volturi_

_Vilgax _

_Charlotte_

_Corra_

_Trigon_

_John Blackwell_

_Sauron_

_Father_

_Fire Lord Ozai_

"Get me out of here! Expulso!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at one of the walls. The spell collided with the wall and vanished.

"None of your abilities will work in here" President Snow said calmly.

"Rumple, you're back to the Dark One!" Belle shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's still me, just without the cane" He said with a smile and kissed her.

"What do you want from us?!" Katniss shouted.

"Katniss, your familiar with the game you twenty four tributes are about to play. As are you Peeta" President Snow said to them.

Both of their eyes widened in fear.

"Katniss, is it?" Rumplestiltskin began. "What game do they mean?"

"The Hunger Games"

"Actually we're calling it the Fandom Games"

"Fandom?" Percy whispered.

"The Hunger Games is a death match. A fight to the death where only one of us will survive at the end of the game. It's their sick, twisted form of pleasure!" Katniss shouted.

"Now, now Katniss. Don't make the game sound horrible."

"It is horrible you stupid bastard!" Rumplestiltskin shouted.

"Silence, worm!" Corra shouted.

"Now Corra, are you really going to command the one with all the power here?" Rumplestiltskin taunted.

He raised his hand in the air as though holding something and then made a tossing motion. But nothing happened.

"What the hell!"

"Your abilities will not work here, as I already said" Snow called out.

"Send them out already!" Vilgax shouted.

With a wave of Voldemort's hand, all of the Tributes were sent out of the room and into another, where they would begin their training.

_**I am so sorry if I confused anyone with this story. Feel free to ask questions by reviewing. Please review and come back for more! Also, I will not be showing their training, I will just write that there was a time jump.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

*Time Jump from Chapter 1 to the Games*

The enemies had taken the tributes abilities and magic for the time they were training. Their powers and abilities were now at the Cornucopia waiting to be grabbed.

10

Harry and Hermione could see their wands.

9

Ben saw the Omnitrix floating above the ground as Gwen saw a pink orb of her magic floating in the air.

8

Edward and Bella could see two phials of blood. Their vampire abilities. At the moment they were humans.

7

Rumplestiltskin could see his black orb of magic floating above the ground with a knife for Belle floating alongside it.

6

Cleo and Rikki stood side by side, not taking their eyes off of the two orbs of water. One steaming and one dripping.

5

An orb of water was floating in the air next to another orb comprised of water, fire, earth, and air. It was Aang and Katara's bending.

4

Edward's Alchemy was hanging in the air next to Winry's wrench. It looked like a transmutations circle hanging in mid- air. Two swords hung in the air. One glowing blue, as two hobbits stared at them, waiting for the moment to snatch them up.

3

Adam and Cassie held hands as they stared on, waiting to absorb their magic and become witches again. Percy was holding on to Annabeth as though his life depended on it, as they saw Riptide and the Yankees cap and Dagger floating in the air in front of them.

2

Raven could see the raven floating in mid-air with an 'S' disc on its back that would give her back her powers and give Slade his fighting abilities.

1

Katniss and Peeta were crying because of the experience they were going through for the third time as they knew that their only hope lay in the hands of the bow and arrows and sword floating before them.

Everybody took off towards their power or ability. Once all items were back in possession of their owners, the games had officially begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Harry**_

After grabbing my wand Hermione and I sprinted. We took off as fast as we could to the thick forest that lay ahead of us. As we reached the forest I could hear light but fast footsteps behind us. Hermione turned around and looked at them.

"It's those Hobbits"

"Expulso!" I shouted, pointing my wand at their feet.

The spell shot out of my wand and exploded against the ground, throwing them both back. We stopped. They were both lying on their backs. The dark haired one was still breathing, but the sandy haired one wasn't.

"Harry, we have to go! Come on!" She shouted, tugging on my arm.

"What about the other one? We can't just let him live, we don't know what he's capable of"

"Sectumsempra!" She shouted.

The dark haired hobbit's throat opened up with a spout of blood. A single tear fell down my cheek and I took off with Hermione.

'_What would Dumbledore think of me if he saw what we had just done?'_

"Harry, stop worrying yourself. You did what you had to do to survive, as did I." Hermione comforted me as she saw my worried face.

"You have to be the one to win this" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm going to keep you alive until everybody is dead. And then you will kill me. You need to go home to your parents and Ron. I have no parents and Ron needs you more than he needs me."

"No! Harry, are you stupid?"

"I can do it; I can keep you alive until the end."

"Harry there is multiple flaws in that plan! We don't know what types of power these others possess. The man with the green and gray skin had some pretty impressive looking power.

"You're right dearies!" A high pitched humorous voice called out from across the clearing they were coming upon. "I do have very impressive power! The better to kill you with!"

"Rumple, you don't have to kill them" A beautiful woman with long, dark hair and fair skin said.

"Sweetheart, if I don't do it, then who will? Surely not the trees." The man waved his hand a large ball of fire appeared in it.

He tossed it at us. Hermione and I jumped in different directions as the fireball hit and exploded against a tree, igniting it and others around it.

"Sectumsempra!" Hermione shouted.

A slash mark suddenly appeared on the man's neck.

"Rumple!" The girl shouted.

All of a sudden the man's body disappeared.

"What the bloody hell" I muttered.

"You can't kill me dearies. But I can kill you!" Rumplestiltskin laughed.

He was suddenly in the center of the clearing, then in the woods, then by Belle, and lastly behind Harry and Hermione.

"What is he?" Hermione shouted in a scared voice.

From behind them he whispered in a low and menacing tone:

"Your worst nightmare"

They both screamed at shot a random spell at him. He destroyed the spell before it even came out of their wands. With a wave of his hand a sword materialized in it.

"A duel, perhaps?" He asked.

He waved his hand and their wands were soon replaced with swords.

"Harry, what do we do? I don't know how to use a sword!"

"Try your best Hermione!"

Every attack that they used he deflected easily, with the help of teleportation. Suddenly though Hermione ran over to Belle and held the sword to her neck.

"Rumple, help!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You let her go, or this won't be pretty, dearie." He warned.

"Then you leave us alone!" I shouted.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice dearies"

In one flash he teleported Belle to him without any harm and had both of their wands in his hands. In one swift movement he snapped their wands in half and tossed the halves in the forest fire.

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, without those, there is no hope in winning this competition!"

"Or living" Rumplestiltskin said menacingly.

He waved his hand and suddenly we found that we couldn't breathe. We both clutched frantically at their throats.

"You know, I might have spared you, made an alliance with you, or something, dearies. But after you threatened my darling Belle. You're lucky I didn't skin you alive"

With his last word we fell to the ground, dead.

_**Percy**_

I was holding hands with Annabeth as I was running.

"Oh my gods" I heard her gasp.

I followed her line of eyesight and saw the monstrosity she was seeing. The blonde boy with the braid was kneeling on the ground with the tribute from his realm standing next to him. But what he was creating was an absolute horror. It was seven creatures. One was a man about eight feet tall with a muscle mass that could guarantee, bend a train. The Second was a man with an eye patch and two swords strapped across his back in an 'X'. The third was a child of about seven years of age with violet eyes and black, shadowy tendrils swirling around him with eyes like his. The fourth was a man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The fifth was a beautiful woman with a long, curly brown hair, with an odd tattoo above her breasts. The sixth was a boy about 14 years old with long dark green hair that hung in different spikes of hair. The last was a short, fat, and bald man that looked like he would eat his own family as a snack.

But the creatures weren't the horror; it was what was making them. Seven dead bodies. Not tributes, innocent civilians. Annabeth drew her knife and sprinted after the pair.

"Annabeth no!" I shouted and sprinted after her, uncapping Riptide.

As soon as the pair heard me shout, they looked up. The girl pulled out a wrench and threw it at Annabeth, hitting her in the head. I looked around for a water source and to my joy; there was a small lake within a few yards. I focused on the water hitting the creatures and the two that were about to attack me. I felt a twist in my gut and suddenly everybody was engulfed in water.

But Annabeth and I were kept dry, as I grabbed a hold of her hand and formed a bubble for us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two people moving at incredible so that all I saw was a blur. The blur stopped and standing in its place were two people. The vampires. What were their names?

I saw the male vampire run over to the giant and bite down on his neck. There was a blast of red electricity and the giant crumpled to the ground, spewing red crystals out of his neck instead of blood. The woman did the same to the beautiful woman with the strange tattoo. All the while, I was holding the boy and girl in place while the vampires handled the creatures. Before they could kill the small boy, the blonde boy escaped the water and punched me in the face.

But not before Annabeth sprinted after him with her knife. She managed to cut a small amount of his skin. He winced and clutched his calf. I remembered his name now. It was Edward, and the girl's name was Winry. The vampires were Edward and Bella. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out my mouth. I raised my hand and the lake formed a giant hand and grabbed Annabeth, holding her in place.

I made the water form another hand and slap the two blondes to the ground. I concentrated on the boy and began to control his blood, sweat, saliva, and tears. I felt a tug in my gut and had full power over the said liquids. I imagined all of the liquid clogging up his wind pipe. Before dying he managed to choke out:

"Winry, run!"

Winry sprinted away with her wrench. I saw Edward drop to the ground, dead. I turned to the vampires and imagined the water surrounding them from all sides. Edward and Bella were engulfed in water, which they were frantically fighting to get out of. But their super speed and strength couldn't help them in water. I raised the water's temperature to boiling point and watched with a sick pleasure as they died.

The two dropped dead and I heard Annabeth whimper.

"Percy"

I turned around and saw Annabeth crying. I realized why. I had just brought out a side of me that I didn't know existed.


End file.
